When I'm Gone Takeru's Death
by exeKieL
Summary: What happens if Takeru suddenly dies leaving Hikari mourning for him? Events during T.K.'s death. Thoughts surrounding in T.K. and Kari's head... Takari Hope you like it; it features the song When I'm Gone by The Click Five.


**"When I'm Gone"**

**(Takeru's Death)**

**I don't own 'DIGIMON' it belongs to its creator**

**I don't own the song 'WHEN I'M GONE' this song belongs to 'THE CLICK FIVE'**

This is a songfic dedicated to Takeru and Hikari Pairing. Probably portrays undying love. And to The Click Five for their great song.

**"WHEN I'M GONE"**

_**Dear love  
Better sit down  
Bad news  
Get the word out  
Accidents come with conclusions  
**_

Hikari sat as she watches a news report shown on the tv; about a sequence of car crashes in Tokyo, to see the horror of injured men made Hikari close her eyes.

"Its just in that a well known basketball player Takeru Takaishi" as reporter said as a picture of a young man with messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes was shown beside her "was part of the chain of car crashes, young and athletic Takeru Takaishi was on his way to Japan Basketball Association building when he ended up being hit by two speeding cars, and joining the sequence of crashes"

"Takeru…" gasped Hikari as she look at the television with such horror, seeing Takeru's photo on an accident report, she sat there frozen on the spot as Tachi run inside her house

"Hikari have you heard what happened to Takeru!!" Tachi shouted as he stops in front of her, he could already see in her face that she just heard about the news

"Takeru…" cried Hikari as she buries her face on Taichi's shirt while covering her ears trying to block out what the reporter was saying "No!! No!! Takeru's fine…!! This is not real!! It-its…" she cried more

"There… there Hikari…" said Taichi as he embraced his sister protectively, trying to console her "Takeru is gonna be fine… everything's gonna be alright"

_**I'm numb  
On the asphalt  
Don't cry  
Wasn't your fault  
I can't feel  
It's just confusion  
Keep on, keep on, keep on, when I'm gone**_

**At the crash site a few minutes after the consecutive crashes, and a few minutes before the news report...**

"Hikari…" murmured Takeru as blood trickled down his cheek; he felt nothing as the rescuers try to get the heavy scrap of metal that was crushing half of his body

"Hold on Mr. Takaishi, we're gonna get you out" said one of the rescuers

**Takeru's P.O.V**

'Hikari…' I watched as the rescuers slowly and carefully carried me to the stretcher, my vision was hazy, my hearing was weak 'I thought I heard one of the rescuers telling me the we're nearing the hospital' but the rescuers face was becoming more blurred since the darkness was taking over my mind

'Hikari…' I envisioned Hikari in front of me she was and still is my light, and then I felt tired and closed my heavy eyelids 'I love you…'

Hikari's house after the report

"Hikari we need to go to Tokyo Hospital are you gonna come or not?!" asked Taichi as he slowly stood up, since Hikari was kneeling on the floor too shock to have the power to stand up

"I-I'll come with you…" she stammered wiping her cheeks, but still tears continues fall "I-I should've stopped him from leaving… this wouldn't have happened… "

_**When the lights are out  
Don't be sad for long  
When I'm gone  
And the lights are out  
I'll be shining on  
I'm just gonna let my life bleed on this letter  
Let my song sing on forever  
I'll still love you when I'm gone**_

**Takeru's P.O.V.**

Somehow I regained my senses, my body aches like hell, my head hurts so bad that I wanted to bang it on the wall. I saw a male doctor it was Joe talking to Matt. I couldn't make out what Joe was saying, but reading it from Matt's face it wasn't good news. He looked very weary and anxious; he looked as if he couldn't believe what Joe was saying. He then came closer to check me; he looked at me skeptically as if I was dead

'Oh my God!! I'm dead!! No that can't be can it?!' I was so shock I can't be dead yet… I can still feel pain all over my body, so it's not yet possible that I'm dead

I tried to move but I couldn't… I was barely able to move my right arm I tried to speak but all that came out was as gurgling sound, but that was enough for my brother to look at me with a glint of hope in his eyes and yelled at poor Joe who he held by the collar and Matt was yelling at him I think. After that another doctor came in followed by some nurses, Matt was forced to go out by one of the nurses.

The doctors were rushing to my aid, and then drowsiness again struck me. No I don't want darkness to consume me "Hikari!!" I tried my best to shout out her name but again I failed, nothing came out of my mouth except blood, crimson colored blood and a charge of pain surging through my chest. Then every thing turned black.

**Outside Takeru's private room**

"Matt?! How's Takeru?!" asked Hikari who went all the way from Odaiba to Tokyo hospital as soon as she snapped herself out of pure shock from the news report. She was still shaking and crying profusely, Taichi made her sit down beside him and the other digidestined who found out about Takeru's accident rushed quickly at the hospital. Ken sat beside Hikari as Yolei sat beside him. Davis sat beside Taichi with Cody beside him. Sora was talking to the nurse with Matt

"Takeru's gonna be fine…" Taichi aimlessly tried to comfort her, Hikari just buried her face on Taichi's shirt, Matt came up to him and asked if he could talk to him. Taichi got up while Sora comforted Hikari

"So… How's Takeru Matt?" asked Taichi

Matt shook his head anxiously, putting on hand on hi forehead and another on the wall beside him "No…no… Takeru woke up a little while ago…"

"So he's gonna be alright then?!" Taichi cut off Matt "So don't look like that, you're just adding more despair and worry"

"Yeah right that's what I thought and hope a few moments ago but… Takeru… Takeru's not gonna make it Joe said…" Matt trailed off as tears fell from his eyes

"You're kidding?! You said he woke up?!" asked Taichi in a ghastly shock, he place his hands on Matt's shoulders

"I wish I was kidding!! But I'm not!! Joe told me earlier that he was in a totally bad shape. There was a lot of internal bleeding, they couldn't treat all of them… it's gonna take more than a miracle to save Takeru" he was choking on his own words

Taichi was taken aback, trying to process and believe everything what Matt had just said "Poor Hikari… how is she gonna take all this…" he was speechless

**Meanwhile back at the Digidestined...**

"Sshhh… Kari" Sora placed her arms around Hikari "stop crying"

"How can I?! Takeru is fighting for his life, and I-I can't even help him!! I-I don't wanna…" she stammered

"Hikari T.K. is gonna be alright!! He's one tough cookie you know!!" Davis declared trying to ease the depression around them

"Yeah Davis is right Kari, Takeru won't give up easily" added Ken patting Hikari on the back gently

"Yup!! That's right!!" Yolei tried her best to force a smile "He's not gonna…"

"No!!" yelped Cody as he hurriedly covered Yolei's mouth preventing her to speak some more

"Takeru!! Takeru!!" Hikari stood up as she run towards the private room door "Takeru!!"

Ken stopped her knowing no one except personnel are allowed to go inside, as she struggles from his grasp he shouted at her with a low voice "Calm down Hikari!! Nothing good will come out from what you're doing!!" Hikari stopped struggling in defeat Ken was right after all. Ken lead her back to the bench were the others are waiting. At the same time Matt and Taichi walked back towards the group

**Takeru's Private room**

"Mmm…" Takeru moaned in pain and quickly opened his eyes

"Takeru!!" Joe said standing beside him

"Hikari… where is she?!" he mumbled searching for any sign of Hikari

"She's outside with the others…" answered Joe anxiously

"Can… can I have a piece paper and pen..?" Takeru tried to sit up

"But Takeru…"

"Please Joe… Please…" he begged him "I-I'm fine please" Takeru continued to persuade him

"Takeru are you sure?! You're not fit enough to write" Joe objected

"Please I'm fine just let me write a letter" he urged

"Ok fine…" Joe shook his head in defeat "Nurse can you hand me a piece of paper and a pen?"

Joe handed Takeru the pen and paper, Joe watched as Takeru struggled to write a letter, rejecting his help to write the letter for him

_**Tear drops  
Paint the faces  
Despair  
Is contagious  
Dressed in black  
Clutching a red rose  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, my love goes on**_

Hikari walked inside Takeru's room along with the others, seeing Takeru's blonde hair made her rush towards him not caring about family and whatnot to go first

"Takeru… Takeru…!" she took his hand and placed it close to her chest, as she started to sob again

**Takeru's P.O.V.**

I heard soft sobs and a warm sensation in one of my hands. I saw a ray of light a bright light… I heard a very familiar soft voice calling out my name it-its 'Hikari!!'

"Hikari!!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Takeru slowly opened his eyes, much to his relief and joy he first saw Hikari, his one and only beloved woman

"Takeru!!" exclaimed Hikari as she saw Takeru's blue eyes

"Hikari…" he slowly mumbled trying to raise his hand towards Hikari's cheek hoping to wipe the tears away

"Shh… Its gonna be ok Takeru I'm here…" she said caressing and placing his hand on her cheeks

"I'm sorry… I love you Hikari…" he whispered as he pointed at the drawer on the side table

"I love you too Takeru!! Don-don't say anything everything's gonna alright were together again see" she cried even more afraid to lose Takeru she hugged him gently yet tightly

"I'm sorry… Hikari… guys…" said Takeru as he rested his head on Hikari's chest

"No!!" Hikari panicked "Don't leave me Takeru!!"

"I love you Hikari…" Takeru whispered as everything around him turned dark

Sobs and cries filled the room. Hikari hugged Takeru's lifeless body, as she continues calling out his name. Matt walked over to Takeru's bed followed by Taichi tears falling from their eyes.

"T.K. you idiot!! Look what did!! You made Kari cry…" Davis murmured as he was hitting the wall with his fist "Why the hell did you have to die!!"

"Poor Takeru…" cried Yolei "he-he shouldn't have died"

"Fate's is never on anyone's hand, if it did this would have never happen" said Cody trying to fight back his tears but he was miserably failing

"Takeru…" wept Ken "how's Hikari gonna take this?!" Ken watch as Hikari

Three days later Takeru was buried to rest, all the digidestined went to his funeral, never believing the fact that the keeper of hope passed away a few days back. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Takeru

"Takeru… I'll always love you no matter what…" sniveled Hikari "Oh why did you have to leave me?! Why?!" she tried her best no to break down as she placed a white rose on Takeru's coffin

"Takeru… 'lil bro why?! How could you leave us like this?!" Matt said with his voice cracking "I'm sorry if I wasn't a good older brother to you, 'lil bro I'm gonna miss you so much" he then placed a white rose on Takeru's coffin

"Takeru… I-I thought you and Hikari will live happily together, just as all of us expected, so why did you leave us?! Especially Hikari?!" Taichi said with trying to be calm "You loved her don't you?! Jeeze I was so glad when if found out that you're gonna be my brother-in-law… I was happy for you two, I knew you'd take good care of Hikari but why?!" Taichi's shaking hands placed a white rose on Takeru's coffin

"T.K. you bastard why did you have to die?! I know we compete at almost everything for Hikari… even though you two love each other already, I wasn't willing to give her up to you, but I did knowing you'll really take care of her so why did yah have go and kick the bucket?!" mourned Davis as he nearly crushed the rose in his hands "Even if Hikari is gonna be mine I know her heart belongs to you… You don't know how different its gonna be without you here" he placed a white rose on Takeru's coffin

"T.K. you know very well that Hikari's not the only one whose gonna miss you, all of us will" said Ken tears falling on his cheeks "but Hikari how is she gonna cope with this?! You're her hope; you know she'll lose all her hope without you by her side…" he placed a white rose on Takeru's coffin "You've been a good friend Takeru, you always gave us hope when everything seems bleak, just like now unfortunately you're not here to bring us back hope"

_**When the lights are out  
Don't be sad for long  
When I'm gone  
And the lights are out  
I'll be shining on  
I'm just gonna let my life bleed on this letter  
Let my song sing on forever  
I'll still love you when I'm gone  
**_

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

The funeral continues, as the rains falls down on us. It's as if the sky too was mourning for Takeru's death, I look around the rain, it didn't stop the people who support and adore Takeru from attending his funeral from relatives to the fans and the media they're all here. 'I wonder do they really know how important Takeru to us, who are partaking this farewell ceremony'

Ken was followed by Yolei to say her farewell to Takeru, each and everyone of the digidestined faces were painted with despair and sorrow. No one amongst those people outside the barricade, knows how we all here inside the circle of barricade feel about losing Takeru. They only saw him on tv, they idolize him, they never got to know and understand him…

Hot tears continue to fall on my cheeks, nearly half all the digidestined had said farewell to Takeru… my Takeru… Why does he have to die? He was a loving and caring person, if he was here right now he'd probably wipe my tears away and hug me tightly but, no that's never gonna happen again… he's gone… gone forever…

I felt a pat on my back I was hoping it was him, but no it was Ken. Even if Ken was once the digimon emperor, he and Takeru had become good friends over the years ever since he became part of our group

"Don't lose hope Hikari…" he whispered on my ear "Takeru is still with us in our hearts and in the memories he left us, he'll never truly die if we keep him alive in our hearts"

I knew Ken was trying to comfort me, and he was right in what he said. As long as I keep Takeru alive in my heart, he'll continue to live with us in our spirits. But still it wasn't enough I love Takeru ever since I met him, we've gone through many obstacles together… and now I'm going through an obstacle without him… I can't possibly go through this without him by my side

Takeru was my hope, when I feel down he knows how to bring a smile on my face. When all hope is gone he never gives up, and it somehow rekindles the hope in all of us. He always knows what to do to bring back hope in our hearts. It fitted him to be the keeper of hope

I finally couldn't hold back all my tears and sadness, I cried so hard my eyes were already swollen, I felt someone hugging me it was Taichi, I continued to cry hoping all my tears will come out and I was hoping to see Takeru's face smiling at me comforting me. The next thing I knew I cried myself to sleep thinking of Takeru. When I woke up I was at my and Takeru's house, the funeral must be over by then. But I was hoping everything was just a nightmare. I then heard someone ranging my doorbell.

_**When the lights are out  
Don't be sad for long  
When I'm gone  
And the lights are out  
I'll be shining on  
I'm just gonna let my life bleed on this letter  
Let my song sing on forever  
I'll still love you when I'm gone  
**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

A group of journalists were at Hikari's door trying to get an interview from Hikari. Hikari accepted their invitation hoping that they would stop after having the interview, she knew from experience from being a reporter once; that one will be scolded by the manager if you could not get an interview about a big scoop and she didn't want this people to get scolded and probably lose their jobs. And Takeru's sudden death was a huge scoop, much more than announcing his marriage or achievements.

"Miss Kamiya how does it feel to have Mr. Takaishi your fiancée died a month before your decided date for your wedding?!" asked the reporter

"I don't want to be rude but, aren't you too direct? I'm sure you know how it might feel if you were in my situation…" answered Hikari she wasn't ready to entertain any questions about Takeru since she still can't get over his death

"Uhm… I see…" the reporter continued "Miss Kamiya could we walk down memory lane? How did you and Mr. Takaishi met?"

"Uhm… we were just eight when my big brother introduced him to me, we've been friends ever since" Hikari answered as she remembers how she met Takeru

"I see… how does it feel to supposedly marrying a well known athlete and writer?!"

"I-it was…" she stammered remembering how Takeru proposed to her, tears forming on the corners of her eyes

**FLASHBACK**

Eighteen year old Takeru Takaishi pulled the young Hikari Kamiya out of a well know restaurant after being spotted by a handful of paparazzi. They both run together trying to get away from them. And founded themselves at a restaurant which was run by Davis' parents by the beach.

"Sorry about that Hikari…" said Takeru between his breaths "I was hoping we could have quiet time together, I guess not with all those paparazzi following us"

"hehehe but it was fun running away from them" Hikari answered with a smile "and you forgot I'm photographer/journalist too, shouldn't you be running from me too?!"

"I'd never run away from you" Takeru beamed "'coz I love you"

"Hehehe I love you too my Takeru" answered Hikari

"Uhm… so can I-I have your left hand?!" asked Takeru with his shaking hand pulling out a small box from his pocket, and another hand stretched forward to Hikari

"Uhm… Ok" answered Hikari handing out her left hand to Takeru

"Will-will you marry me Hikari?!" asked Takeru nervously as he put ring on Hikari's left ring finger

"Of course I will" Hikari replied blushing as she looked him in the eyes

"You will?! Well uhm… when we reach twenty-one of course…" said Takeru with joy in his sapphire eyes

"If you promise that you're really gonna marry me" said Hikari then looking at the cute engagement ring, it had a diamond stone in the middle and carvings beside the diamond it was the crests of light and hope

"Of course I would!! There's no other girl I'd want to marry than you!!" he declared blushing "See… I have the same engagement ring as you" he held out his left hand with the same ring on his ring finger "We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for three years and best friends since we met why should I think of any girl, if you're already my apple of the eye "

"Oh Takeru I love you so much!!" Hikari hugged him

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Stop this!!" Taichi yelled as he came barging inside "She's not ready for any interview!! Can't you people get it?!" he started pushing out the journalists as Hikari began to cry.

"Big brother!!" she runs towards him, and buries her face on his shirt

"Its ok, I promise they won't bother you anymore" Taichi patted her on the back, and directed her to the couch when the doorbell rang

"Didn't I tell you reporters to leave!! My sister isn't ready to answer any of your questions" Taichi shouted as he opened the door

"What the?!" said Ken in surprise "I'm not a reporter Taichi"

"Oh?!" said Taichi he was surprise to see Ken in front of him "Sorry Ken, I thought the reporters came back to bug Hikari… I just pushed them out"

"You me those bunch of people walking out of the house?" said Ken

"Yeah" said Taichi rubbing his hand on the back of his head "Come inside Ken"

"Thanks Taichi, hey how's Hikari?" Ken asked as he walks inside

"She's in the living. Those reporters made her cry again" answered Taichi "By the way what brings you here?"

"Oh yeah" said Ken pulling something out from his pocket "Joe told me to bring this to Hikari"

"Uhm… Ok Ken" answered Taichi "as he walks towards the door "Uhm… could you tell Hikari I'm leaving I still have a lot of work to do?! Though I wish to take care of her right now…"

"Sure Taichi" Ken looked back at Taichi "I tell her bye"

"Thanks Ken!! Bye" Taichi closed the door

Ken walked inside the living room finding Hikari on the couch holding a picture frame, he walks towards her

"Uhm… Kari" said Ken knowing a cloud of sadness covering the room "Joe told me to bring you this" he handed a folded letter to Hikari.

"Thanks Ken…" Hikari looked up to him and took the letter.

"Joe said it's from Takeru…" Ken said trying to avoid eye contact with Hikari "Joe also said that it's for you… Takeru wrote a few minutes before we were allowed to go inside his room…"

Hikari had wiped the tears she shed earlier but another wave of tears fell on her cheeks after what Ken.

"I think its something private, uhm… I'll just leave… " offered Ken, Hikari just nodded

_**  
When the lights are out  
Don't be sad for long  
When I'm gone  
And the lights are out  
I'll be shining on  
I'm just gonna let my life bleed on this letter  
Let my song sing on forever  
I'll still love you when I'm gone**_

Hikari's eyes widen as she saw blood spatters on the paper, the letter was Takeru's last thoughts it reads

To my beloved

Hikari

I'm not so sure how to say this, but I think I won't have enough time to say this to you so I just wrote it. I hope Joe will give this to you. I love you more than anyone else; even after death I'll always love you, I'll watch over as long as you live my love. I'm so sorry we couldn't marry… I guess I should have married you earlier… I hope you'll forgive me. I'm so sorry to give you such a heartache and grief. I'm sorry to everyone I left behind I'm happy to have met them all. I'm so sorry Hikari I couldn't keep my promise… I hope my death won't stop you from living out your life. Please face another day with a smile in your face and hope in you eyes. Go on with your life; just remember I'll be by your side even though you can't see me. We'll still be together forever; we'll meet again someday maybe not this life time by another. Remember this in your heart my love

'_**I'll still love you when I'm gone'**_

With all the love I have for you

Takeru

Author's Notes:

Whee finally my first digimon and finished fanfic :D I didn't put any of the digidestined's parents 'coz I want to center it on the digidestined especially Hikari and Takeru. Huhuhu in truth Hikari and Takeru pairing is my fave pairing in digimon 02. I really didn't want Takeru to die, but the song 'When I'm Gone' sounds fitting if ever Takeru dies leaving his beloved Hikari. Oh yeah DIGIMON belongs to its creators and the song 'WHEN I'M GONE' belongs to the band 'THE CLICK FIVE'!! More power to The Click Five!! Hikari and Takeru paring is so CUTE!!


End file.
